Tramp/Gallery
Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.09.38 AM.png|Tramp was sleeping in the Bar Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.09.58 AM.png|Tramp Wakes Up by The Train Noise Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.10.04 AM.png|Tramp gets a Young Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.10.11 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.10.18 AM.png|Tramp got to Stretch for Waking Up Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.10.24 AM.png|Tramp takes a water drink Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.10.31 AM.png|Tramp takes a shower Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.10.36 AM.png|Tramp shake off his body around a little bit Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.10.47 AM.png|Tramp takes off for a walk Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.11.01 AM.png|Tramp goes around to the building street and look at the Puppy Store lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-1622.jpg|"Cute Little Rascals" Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.11.33 AM.png|"Now That Breakfast Let's See" Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.11.48 AM.png lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-1680.jpg|he walk to Tonys and pick up his Breakfast Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.12.09 AM.png|Tramp catch his Breakfast Bone Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.12.13 AM.png|Tramp eat his breakfast Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.12.24 AM.png|Tramp hear the man outside and try to look outside Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.12.41 AM.png|Tramp reads the paper on the wall Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.12.46 AM.png|Tramp Surprise Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.12.52 AM.png|Tramp helps with Bull Dog and Peg Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.12.58 AM.png|Tramp Rescue Peg and Bull Dog Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.13.18 AM.png|Tramp well distracted the Dog Catcher's way Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.13.26 AM.png|The Dogcatcher keeps up catching tramp Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.13.36 AM.png|Tramp made afool out of the Dogcatcher Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.13.45 AM.png|Tramp talks to the Pigeons Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.14.03 AM.png|Tramp look at the map and the City lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-2467.jpg|Tramp watch Lady and her friends lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-2525.jpg|"Home wreckers, that's what they are." 1_441.jpg lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-2549.jpg|Tramp Itch his Leg lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-2567.jpg|Tramp barks at Jock lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-2574.jpg|"Stop that racket! You'll wake the baby" faking the words again lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-2590.jpg|"Remember those nice, juicy cuts of beef?" Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.28.21 PM.png|Tramp lays down all the way back Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.28.40 PM.png|Tramp was Laughing at them and tell everyone a joke Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.28.47 PM.png|Jock tells Tramp to go away Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.29.02 PM.png|Tramp walks out Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.29.52 PM.png|Tramp saw Lady in Danger Rescue Lady.jpeg|Tramp was stand behind lady Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.30.08 PM.png|Tramp Fights the Stray Dogs Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.30.37 PM.png|Tramp saw the Muzzle on Lady's Mouth Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.31.15 PM.png|Tramp was thinking of an idea to get rid of the Muzzle Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.31.28 PM.png|Lady Follows Tramp Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.31.43 PM.png|Tramp take Lady to the Zoo Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.32.04 PM.png|Lady and Tramp hid in the budge grass Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.32.31 PM.png|Tramp was faking to be pet and distract these 2 Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.32.53 PM.png|Lady follow Tramp to the Zoo when the people are still fighting Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.33.01 PM.png|Tramp and Lady Look at the Monkeys Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.33.24 PM.png|Tramp saw the Alligator Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.33.41 PM.png|Tramp was Surprise that the Crocodile Might eat her Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.33.48 PM.png|Tramp saved Lady from the Crocodile Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.34.01 PM.png|Tramp Surprise again that the tree is going to fall Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.34.26 PM.png|Lady and Tramp meet the Beaver Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.34.45 PM.png|"Now Bite Hard!" Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.35.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.35.38 PM.png|Lady told Tramp the whole story about Aunt Sarah how she got that Muzzle on Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.35.48 PM.png|Tramp tells Lady that he has a family once Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.36.03 PM.png|Lady and Tramp takes a walk to Tony's Restaurant Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.36.12 PM.png|Tramp lead Lady to the Shortcut Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.36.30 PM.png|Tramps said to Lady Stay Put Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.36.48 PM.png|Tramp meets Tony Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.36.57 PM.png|Tramp shows Tony that she has a guest Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.37.15 PM.png|Tramps read the menu and he order Spaghetti Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.37.43 PM.png|Tramp and Lady eat Spaghetti Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.37.50 PM.png|Tramp slid the Spaghetti to his mouth like a worm Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.38.15 PM.png|Tony and Joe sing a song to Tramp and Lady to sing Bella Norte Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.38.23 PM.png Lady_and_the_Tramp's_puppy_love_over_pasta.png|Lady_and_the_Tramp's_puppy_love_over_pasta 87970p.jpg|Lady and Tramp are in Love 87979p.jpg|Tramp meet a foot print in the sidewalk Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.39.15 PM.png|Lady and Tramp are Sleeping Together Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.39.31 PM.png|"eh Something Wrong Pege" Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.39.47 PM.png|Lady and Tramp Talk Love.jpg|Lady and Tramp download-4.jpg Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.40.21 PM.png|Tramp tell her if she joying him Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.40.31 PM.png|Lady Follow Tramp in the Way Home Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.40.45 PM.png|Tramp sing a song to himself say this is the night Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.40.52 PM.png|Tramp was thinking about a plan to chase Chickens Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.41.02 PM.png|Lady and Tramp are Trespassing in the farm house Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.41.15 PM.png|Tramp Chase Chickens Attack Rat from The Baby.jpeg download-5.jpg 20140619_001414.jpg|Tramp in Cameo for Hundred in One Dalmatians|link=Twilight Park download-6.jpg House_Of_Mouse_-_Jiminy_Cricket.jpg|Lady and the Tramp|link=Eating Spaketti Cameo End.jpeg Unknown-4.jpeg Unknown-6.jpeg Unknown-5.jpeg Unknown-7.jpeg IMG_9983.png|Disney Parks Category:Galleries